


Mistletoe Extravaganza

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce goes to a Christmas (Holiday) party on the Watchtower and is confronted by a mistletoe wielding alien. He is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I didn’t realize until I went to write this that it’s been a year already since I wrote my last SuperBat Christmas story. I can’t believe I’ve been writing SuperBat for a little over a year now. It’s pretty amazing! :)
> 
> Based off of #1 from [here](http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154872810480/in-honor-of-christmas-eve-eve)
> 
> Prompt: You’re wearing a hat with a mistletoe taped to it and you keep “accidentally” bumping into me.

Bruce shook his head as he stood in the corner, watching as the League bustled about at the Christmas party they were throwing. It was more like a holiday party as they also had Hanukkah and Kwanza decorations strewn around the Watchtower room as well, but there was also a giant tree over in the other corner with a bunch of presents underneath it that everyone contributed to. Bruce really didn’t care what they called the party seeing as he wasn’t all that into holidays to begin with. But he was forced to come by a certain smiling, sunshiny alien that apparently didn’t know any better than to not mess with the Bat during the holidays.

He was here now though, and he decided to stand in the corner, full in costume just like everyone else, until this party was finally done. The only problem was, was said blinding of brightness alien kept coming over to him and making him change corners. All because of that stupid hat he was wearing.

Bruce’s eyes fixated on where Clark was standing, talking to Diana. He was wearing the hat but the accessory that was irritating Bruce wasn’t currently on it. So Bruce decided to take advantage of this and maybe grab some food at the buffet table. He didn’t eat before coming to this thing and he was regretting it now. Eating here would make it seem like he was settling in, willing to mingle, but he wasn’t. Bruce didn’t want to talk to anyone and only wanted to stay at this thing long enough to make it appropriate.

When he finally had his plate filled enough so he could eat what he put on it quickly, Bruce turned around and almost dropped it and the contents onto the floor from surprise. There, standing close to him, was Clark with his bright smile that even seemed to do that cartoon ding and shine. Bruce rolled his eyes, looked up to Clark’s hat, and shook his head once more. Just as he thought, the mistletoe was taped back onto it.

He had to fight his own smile from appearing. “I’m not kissing you.”

“But it’s mistletoe. You can’t just not kiss me.”

Bruce crossed his arms and allowed a small, amused smile to grace his face. “I’m not kissing you Clark.”

“But mistletoe.”

Bruce chuckled. “Clark, you’ve been wearing that ugly thing this whole entire party, taping the mistletoe onto it when you ‘accidently’ run into me. If I haven’t kissed you yet, I’m not going to.”

Clark frowned and pulled at the white puff ball at the end of the hat. “You think it’s ugly?”

Bruce chuckled again. “Yes but you’re also cute in it. Still, you’re not going to get me to kiss you just because of some stupid mistletoe.”

“It’s only for a little fun,” Clark said with a shrug. “Would you kiss me if I took it off?”

“No.” Clark pouted, giving him the puppy dog look. Bruce sighed. He needed to work on saying no to that face whenever Clark did it. “Fine, keep the damn mistletoe on it if it means so much to you.” Clark’s whole face lit up. “I’ll kiss you on one condition. What’s in it for me?”

“Besides being able to kiss me?” Bruce rolled his eyes again and Clark chuckled. “I’ll finally let you have sex with me in that red sun radiated room you finished building the other day.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you said you wouldn’t enter that room no matter what incentive I gave you?”

Clark shrugged. “Well, I thought about it a bit more and changed my mind. It could be fun.” Clark took another step towards him and now they were impossibly close to each other. “Besides, I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Bruce smirked, liking the sound of that deal. “Deal.” He grabbed Clark from both sides of his neck and pulled him in closer to Bruce. Bruce then leaned up at the same time that Clark leaned down slightly in order to fit their mouths together. Their mouths met each other softly in a loving, sensual, kiss, Clark responding enthusiastically now that he got what he wanted.

And Bruce couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he kissed the sunlight that captured his shadowed heart, under the mistletoe, and loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
